Legendary Love
by smile-like-santana
Summary: This is a series of first between Lena and Stef how I see them. There are fluffy, smutty but also sad chapters because as we all know: life is a roller coaster. Most recent chapter: First Kiss. Please review. (Rating will change through the story)
1. First Meeting

**LEGENDARY LOVE**

* * *

_Author Notes: Hello, everyone. Yes, I know I have quite some stories going on but don't worry, this isn't a full story. It'll be a list of firsts as I see them happening. There will be M rated chapters but you know, if you aren't comfortable with that, you can just skip them. Also, I'll rate this K+ until it gets more serious and then I'll change the rating. Also, I've added a list of the firsts I'll do, including this one:_

_First meeting_

_First kiss_

_First date_

_First try (that'll become clear in the chapter)_

_First time_

_First meeting with Brandon_

_First coming out_

_First fight_

_First adoption_

_First wedding_

_First grandchild_

_First death (sad…)_

* * *

Stef walked into the house of her friends: Jenna and Kelly. It was Jenna's birthday and of course, Stef didn't want to miss that. She was with her husband, Mike who really wasn't amused with this. He had counted on an evening watching TV but Stef had decided otherwise. Well actually, she had told him two weeks prior that they were going to go and even though Mike didn't like Jenna and Kelly, he had agreed to attending… and now, he was sulking. They had just greeted the birthday girl and her girlfriend, and also their four-year-old son.

Stef glanced to her side and saw Mike looking around, quite uninterested. "Mike," She hissed. "Try to look as if you are enjoying yourself a little bit." She told him and Mike sighed.

"These people are weird… we're like… the only straight couple in here." He protested looking at a woman with deadlocks, tattoos and piercings.

"Stacey is a nice woman, who cares what she looks like?" She told him with an angry face. She didn't go insulting his buddies either. They were either drunkards or assholes.

They put on a friendly face as Kelly walked over with a glass of white wine for each of them. They smiled politely at her and then, when she had left, Stef turned back to Mike, who sighed. "I just don't understand why all of your friends are gay." He said and Stef huffed.

"I happen to get along with them. I don't really care who they sleep with and love, to be honest." She spat back. God, she was tired of him right now.

Mike didn't say anything back and took a big gulp of his wine. Stef decided to keep an eye on him, because he had a tendency to get drunk when he was mad and she couldn't have that happen. Not right now. "Go easy on that wine, okay?" She said, her voice softer than before, trying to maybe stop this fighting thing but apparently he was fed up with her. He slammed his glass down on the table, and yes, it broke. All eyes were on them and Stef thought she'd die of embarrassment.

"I'm going home." He spat and turned around, walking out.

"Mike!" Stef exclaimed and when the door slammed, she cringed. Great.

Kelly rushed over to start cleaning up the glass. "Let me help." Stef said, hoping people would stop the damn staring.

"No, it's fine. I got it." Kelly said with a friendly smile.

Stef sighed. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Kelly shrugged. "Don't worry about it, sweets." She said with a chuckle.

Stef decided that she needed some air so she made her way to the crowd to the door, she knew would lead to the garden. There, she sat on a bench and sighed. Things between them had been tense today, they had gotten on each other's nerves a lot but they always did that. Stef felt like she had married a friend who had a crush on her but she had always known that she didn't feel exactly the same for him but she could live with that. They were fairly happy together but lately, things had just not been good. They irritated each other and Stef found it harder and harder to deal with Mike's little alcohol problem. He didn't really help take care of Brandon when he was hung over, and he was hung over a lot.

The door opened and Stef looked up. A beautiful, African-American woman walked into the garden and walked over to her. Stef couldn't help but feel her heartbeat speed up. She must be the most gorgeous woman at this party, though she hadn't seen her before.

"Can I sit next to you?" The woman asked, glancing at the empty spot next to her. Stef nodded. The darker woman took place and sighed. Then it was silent for a minute. "Are you alright?" She wondered.

Stef looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, sure… Just a fight. All couples have them, right?" She questioned.

Lena shrugged as well. "I guess… I mean, it's been quite a while since I had a real relationship. I'm more of a dating kind of girl… relationships are kind of… messy and I rather just hang out, have a good time and then move on. I guess it'll change once I've gotten a bit older and I'm a bit more advanced in my career." She explained. Stef smiled softly.

"I can understand that… right now, that sounds like a great idea but you know… I am married and I have a child so… guess that is not going to happen. It's fine, Mike is a good man. Just a little… short tempered, sometimes. He never hurt me though, if that is what you thought." She told the woman, who smiled.

"I don't think you are the kind of woman that would stay with an abusive man… You said you have a son, how old is he? What's his name?" The woman asked.

Stef grinned as her companion brought up her son. "His name is Brandon. He's four now. What's your name, because I haven't asked that yet?" She said.

The woman with the big hair smirked. Stef's heart skipped a beat but she ignored it. "Lena Adams." She told Stef. "You?"

"Stef Foster." She told her. "Well, Stefanie but I don't really go by that." She explained.

"Stef… nice name." Lena said as she crossed her legs, her elbow on the bench, supporting her head and looking right at Stef, who feels herself squirming under her intense gaze. She hates that Lena is so attractive. She shouldn't feel these tingles but she does.

Stef just smiled almost shyly at Lena. The door opened and Gretchen appeared. "Stop hitting on the straight girl, Lena and get inside. They're about to serve the cake." She said and Lena looked at Gretchen, or well, she glared at her.

"First of all, I was not hitting on her and second," for the next part she leaned a little closer to Gretchen, so Stef couldn't hear. "I don't think she is _that_ straight." She took a step back, winked at Stef – who turned red – and then she walked inside.

To say Gretchen was in awe of this woman's skills was an understatement.

* * *

**Please review! That is always appreciated!**


	2. First Kiss

**LEGENDARY LOVE**

_Author Notes: Hello everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. It really keeps me going! Please review! Love, Sil._

Somehow, Lena and Stef had kept in contact. They had swapped numbers at the party. Often they went out for drinks in the evenings or for coffee during their lunch breaks. Lena had less and less dates. She'd stopped seeing Gretchen and it had been the longest single period of her life since high school. Four months. That was quite along for the player… or well, former player.

Today, they decided to go for a walk through the cool sea water after work. They held their shoes in one hand, Lena her right one, Stef her left one, leaving their free hands next to each other. Their hands bumped against each other a few times and every time, Stef and Lena were left breathless.

"It's nice… the weather." Lena tried, quite awkwardly, to break the silence.

Stef turned her head and nodded. "Yeah…" Was all she could come up with.

Lena didn't like this the awkwardness. She knew she had to solve it. She knew that her feelings were causing this and she didn't want this. This was what she always tried to prevent when she became friends with straight women. This time, she had developed a crush and she knew that when she told Stef, it would either go away after a few months or well, their friendship was ruined. She knew that the risk was big but this wasn't great either.

Lena stopped walking and grabbed Stef's hand, pulling her to a stop. "What's wrong?" Stef asked.

Lena took a deep breath. She wasn't a coward and she was normally open about her feeling, so that's why she did so right now. "Look… I don't want what I'm about to tell you to change anything between us and I mean… I don't expect anything to come out of this, so don't worry." She told Stef before she looked at the sky for a second, hoping to find some strength in that beautiful, blue sky. "So… I… I like you. As in… a lot." She told Stef, who looked quite dumb folded.

"You have… a crush, on me?" She wondered and Lena nodded slowly. Stef took a deep breath. She had been guessing such a thing, mostly because she felt the same. At least, she thought so. Whenever she was intimate – in any way – with Mike, she thought of Lena. She tried not to, but she couldn't help herself. All thoughts of Mike went to the back of her mind right now, and she couldn't stop it.

Lena had a crush on her. She had a crush on Lena too… could they…? No, they couldn't… but Lena looked so gorgeous. She was such a good person, such an ambitious and energized one too. They complimented each other perfectly, in a way that Mike and Stef didn't anymore… or well, never really had, she guessed.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had pulled Lena closer and she tentatively placed her hand on a darker cheek. She bit her lip before she surged forward and kissed her best friend. Softly, at first – a series of soft and gentle pecks – before it changed into something deeper, more rushed and it caused something inside of Stef to stir. Something she hadn't felt since Tess had kissed her, back in high school. She didn't feel that with Mike…

And just like that, as her husband's face appeared in her mind, she pulled back from the kiss – tears forming in her eyes. "Mike… I… Shit, I have a husband. I have a son. I-I can't do this. I'm so sorry." She turned around and began to run.

"Stef!" Lena exclaimed, wanting to talk about it but Stef just kept on running. Lena sighed and felt tears well up as well. She kicked the sand. "Fuck!" She yelled at the sea, scared that she had just lost her best friend.


End file.
